I dont want you to move
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: What if L&L didn't get interrupted by the minister when fixing the bells? One-shot. L&L shipping!


A/N: I thought it was only fitting to write an alternate version of my #1 fav scene in GG. This is taken from "In the clamor and the clangor" when L&L are fixing the bells and Lorelai is mad because Luke has moved and instead of the minister coming in to interrupt their conversation. He doesn't.

I don't own these characters, I just like to play with them.

Enjoy.

" _I care," she said quietly._

" _Why?"_

" _Because I don't want you to move!"_

" _Why?" he demanded. "Why don't you want me to move?"_

Lorelai hesitated.

Surely he wasn't that blind. He couldn't be. Lorelai had been fairly obvious if he had been paying any attention at all. In the way she reacted to him and Nicole, the way she freaked when he announced that he had moved out of town. Her own feelings had surprised her that much was obvious, but deep down she was aware that they were not new feelings she was experiencing. Her mind took her back to the day when her mother, Emily, had asked her outright whether or not she had feelings for Luke. She had not been able to give a straight answer then, just an awkward, 'maybe I do'. But the feelings had been as genuine then as they were now.

But how did she tell him that when clearly he was blind to it?

Lorelai opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't care, that it didn't matter if he moved ten thousand miles away, he was just the man who poured her coffee and listened to her bits. Nothing more. Nothing less. But the words wouldn't come out. She couldn't bring herself to tell a lie.

"Do you really not know?" she questioned. "Or are you being deliberately obtuse?"

"Obtuse?" Luke repeated.

"Yes. _Obtuse_!"

Luke smirked.

"What?!" she hissed, hating the smug look on his face.

"You're the one who is acting like crazy person," he replied.

"I am NOT acting like a crazy person!" she denied, an irritability creeping into her tone. "I am acting like someone who-" Lorelai stopped herself before the words came tumbling out.

"Who _what_?" he challenged.

Lorelai shook her head. "Nothing. If you can't figure it out on your own then I am not going to spell it out for you. I have to go!"

"What about the bells?" he asked.

"You're the genius around here, you fix them!"

Lorelai ignored Luke's voice as he called out her name. What did she care if the bells kept going off? It shouldn't matter that much to him anyway, considering he didn't even live in Stars Hollow anymore. Technically.

She went back to work and silently stewed over Luke's inability to see what was right in front of his face.

L&L * L&L * L&L

Three hours later, Luke Danes walked into the still-renovating Dragonfly Inn. Lorelai was just coming out of the kitchen, where she had been ranting to Sookie about Luke. As usual Sookie had been of no real help in that department but she made a mean apple crumble, which Lorelai had devoured with a side of cream.

Lorelai stopped dead when she saw him.

"Hey."

Her heart began to hammer in her chest. "Did you come back here to tell me I'm crazy or to apologise?" she said, getting straight to the point. "Or maybe you came here to tell me you moved to China or maybe you went all out and moved to Australia."

"I don't owe you an apology."

"You don't?"

"No. But you owe me one."

"Excuse me?!" she exclaimed. "I don't- I think you're the one who is in need of psychiatric help. NOT me. If you think I am going to apologise for anything then you are sorely mistaken, mister. You were the one who called me crazy and accused me of- you know what? Forget it. I have work to do. Go cook something. _Elsewhere_." Lorelai stormed into the reception area, expecting Luke to disappear out the door he had come in. Instead, he followed her.

"Lorelai?"

"What is _he_ doing here?" Michel asked, the mention of Luke dripping off his tongue with distain.

"He was just leaving."

"Lorelai-"

"Go, Luke! I don't know what you're hanging around here for. There is no way you are getting an apology from me. I'm sure you have some non-packing to do, so if you don't mind, I have an Inn to get off the ground and I don't have time for this nonsense."

"You are so stubborn," Luke barked.

"That's the pot calling the kettle LUKE!"

"This is not a zoo," Michel grumbled in his thick French accent, looking bored as he pretended to read some forms. "We do not need any lover's spat around here."

Lorelai felt her cheeks burn. "Go see if the guys need a hand, Michel."

"I do not want to get my hands dirty, I-" Lorelai shot him a death glare and Michel immediately backed off. "Oh, you would think Luke is the one running the show around here."

Michel disappeared leaving Luke and Lorelai alone by the reception desk.

She turned to him and scowled. "What do you want Luke?"

"You."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. Did he just say-

"You know you can catch flies that way," he smiled.

Lorelai closed her mouth.

"I told Nicole I was moving out."

"You weren't living together in the first place," she replied, convinced that it was nothing more than a few clothes and perhaps his spare baseball cap. "You say you were but clearly you still had the toolbox and you spent the majority of your nights in your apartment upstairs and-"

"Lorelai," he said patiently.

She stopped talking and swallowed. "I'm dating someone." In light of all this chaos she had momentarily forgotten about Jason.

"Oh."

"He's my father's business partner," she said, as if that explained everything.

"Right."

"But I don't have to," she blurted out. "I could…"

"You don't have to," he replied. "I didn't end it with Nicole because you- it wasn't really working out that well. It was a bit crazy and- anyway, it wasn't really going anywhere and-"

"Luke," she sighed. In his incessant rambling, she knew that it was a lie. Sure, Nicole was never really right for him, just as Lorelai knew that things with Jason didn't have a real future, but it was fun anyway. And like everyone whose ego was a little bruised, Luke was trying to save face. But now that she was no longer supressing her feelings for Luke and trying to bury them deep within herself, she could finally see that he was her future. Instead of feeling claustrophobic as she did with the previous men in her life when she considered an honest-to-god future, she felt giddy.

"I should probably go."

"Luke, please-"

"I have to get back to the diner."

Lorelai nodded. "Ok. I'll see you there later?"

"Sure. Or not. It doesn't matter."

Lorelai was left watching after him as he disappeared out the front door. This was certainly not how she imagined her day panning out.

L&L * L&L * L&L

The conversation with Jason was relatively easy in comparison to the butterflies jumping around in her gut when she thought of Luke.

"I don't think this is going to work out, Jason."

"What are you talking about? I thought things were going great."

"I want something else," she admitted. "And you can't give it to me."

"I can give you anything. Just name it. A three story house, a new car, a chain of hotels." Lorelai shook her head and Jason stared at her for a moment. "You mean _someone_ else?"

Lorelai nodded. "Yes. It wasn't anything you've done or haven't done. It's nothing to do with you. You're a great guy, I just- I think this was inevitable."

"Luke," he guessed.

"How did you…?"

"You go to his coffee shop every day, you talk about him all the time in reference to your day. You get this look on your face when his name is mentioned."

"I do?" she blushed.

Jason nodded. "You do."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Jason. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't even realise that… I'm really sorry."

Jason smiled. "Ok."

And then he was gone.

L&L * L&L * L&L

The jingle of the bell went off as Lorelai pushed the door open to _Luke's_. She sauntered up to the counter and pulled up a stool. It was late and the diner was completely void of people. Luke continued to wipe down the benches, refusing to even glance in her direction.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"No."

"Donut?"

"No."

"Pancakes?"

"No."

"Danish?"

"Today isn't Danish day," she smiled. He was staling.

"I could find one."

"No."

Luke stopped wiping the benches but he didn't look up. "So, what do you want?"

"You," she stated simply.

Lorelai could hear the sharp intake of breath and his hesitation before he finally raised his head and met her gaze. He didn't say a word, leaving Lorelai to make another move. The man was clearly hopeless in this department, leaving her no choice but to stand up from the stool. Luke immediately tensed as if he expected Lorelai to walk out, but she had something else in mind.

She slipped behind the counter where he stood and reached for his face, pulling his mouth down on hers. For once there was no hesitation when he reached back to her, slipping his arms around her shoulders and drawing her against his chest. Lorelai suddenly felt an overpowering sense of safety and protection as time evaporated and the world consisted only of the two of them. She parted her lips beneath his and the kiss deepened sending a flush of warmth through her entire body.

Luke released her and they both took a step back.

"I thought you said you were dating someone," he reminded her.

"I was. Now I'm not."

"That easy?"

"Luke, with you and I, nothing has ever been easy or traditional. It's how we work. It's how we've always worked. It would make sense that us coming together… _romantically_ … would also be unconventional. Or I could just go back to my ex-boyfriend and pretend that this whole thing never happened and we could wait until Nicole and Jason figure out that our hearts aren't really in it. If that's what you want."

"It's not what I want," he replied, keeping his voice relatively low.

"Ok then," she smiled. "So…"

"So?"

"What do we do now?"

"I dunno. Dinner seems like a logical step?"

"Dinner," she accepted.

"Ok. Good."

"Good. Dinner then."

Luke nodded and tried to supress his smile, but Lorelai could see it radiating across his face. He was handsome in a scruffy kind of way, but definitely handsome. The very idea of dating Luke Danes made her feel all warm and gooey. It was odd, but in a good way.

She was excited about her future, whatever lay ahead.

Luke reached for this time and ignited a new kind of passion that she had never experienced before Luke Danes, and was certain would never be generated by any other man as long as she lived.

I hope you enjoyed that. No Lauren jokes this time *winks*

Reviews are always appreciated. That means YOU!


End file.
